1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tank washing apparatus and in particular to such apparatus adapted for use in washing bulk milk tanks and the like.
2.Description of the Prior Art
In one improved form of bulk milk tank washer marketed by the assignee hereof, a demountable spray ball is provided on the end of a delivery conduit within the tank. The spray ball is provided with a plurality of ports directing the washing liquid in a preselected distribution against the interior wall surfaces of the milk tank.
In such bulk milk tank washers, the washing liquid is provided under pressure from a suitable pump connected to the tank for circulation of the washing liquid in the tank washing operation. Conventionally, the liquid may be provided at pressures of up to 20 to 25 p.s.i.g.